<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Era of Clowns and Demons by justapalmtree</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694988">The Era of Clowns and Demons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justapalmtree/pseuds/justapalmtree'>justapalmtree</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Surpher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Minecraft, Original Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:07:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justapalmtree/pseuds/justapalmtree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Local archer JuataPalmTree has been watching over most of the overworld for some time now, ever since the disappearance of the guild leaders. The majority of those that look to her had no issue listening to and working alongside her, but others weren't so fond of this style of leadership. Tensions are high, sides are being taken, and there is no telling who will remain at the end. </p><p>This work is translated from lore and roleplaying that has occurred on Surphmespicy's Minecraft server, and is still ongoing. And no, it has nothing to do with the DreamSMP.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Era of Clowns and Demons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rain begins to fall while walking back into the forest from the main village. Already straining to see in the darkness, I pull the hood of my shirt over my head in an attempt to see a bit more clearly. The lanterns along the pathway glisten, creating a soft glow against the trees overhead. My archery shop looks empty from the outside, with few light sources to be seen through the windows. The moment I open the door, a familiar sound of Skadi’s paws hitting the wooden floor fills the room as the door slams shut again. I smile and remove my hood, crouching down to her level in preparation to be pounced on. </p><p>“Hey you!” Skadi’s eyes widen with excitement as I open my arms to greet her. Without hesitation, she slams into me, wanting to make sure I sense her joy. “How’s my little goddess doing?” She lets out a few barks and grunts in response, overwhelmed by the sheer bliss of an evening rubdown. </p><p>“Alright girl, I’ve gotta go check to see if we have any new orders.” She looks at me, betrayed. “Don’t give me that. I’ll give you plenty more love in a bit, okay?” </p><p>After one final head pat, she allows me to stand up. I walk over to the rugged box set up for people to put orders into while I’m away. As usual, the box is empty, so I close it back up and head downstairs. It’s not often that people stop by my shop looking to buy something, which doesn’t bother me too much. Being somewhat of a leader these past few months has kept me busy enough. </p><p>The faint smell of smoke begins to spread as I light each lantern throughout the workshop. I take off my bow and quiver and set them onto one of the workbenches positioned against the stone walls. Evening darkness mixed with rain has made the workshop colder than usual, so I decide to toss a few logs into the furnace, hoping to warm things up a bit more. I’m then struck with an idea, causing me to walk back towards the workbench and grab my bow. Arrows mixed with randomly strewn pages of bow sketches are pushed aside as I sit down, feet propped up on the surface. I then take a small dagger out from my leg holster, and begin to carve.</p><p>I quite enjoy carving details onto the weapons I craft here, but it’s not often I fiddle with my own. If I’m going to mark my own bow, it needs to be for a good reason. There was another attempted ambush from the raiders today, more ruthless than the last. This marking is more of an ode to Coffee and his band of misfits rather than the battle itself. It’s a simple design of a netherite axe on the upper limb of the bow, positioned so I can see it while in use. Allowing my mind to wander while carving, I recall the party members who fought by my side.</p><p>Skadi starts barking from upstairs, probably at another phantom trying to haunt me. “Skadi! Hush! They can’t get in here.”</p><p>They call themselves the Clown Squad. A funny name at that, but I choose not to question the motive behind it. I suppose it was created by Coffee, the leader amongst this group and one of the best fighters I’ve ever encountered. Though I would typically keep to my own, I know that I could entrust my life with these fighters. Having them alongside me while managing the overworld has been a blessing, because more people seem to be growing restless every day.</p><p>Wood creaks behind me, too heavy of a step to be from Skadi. Instinctively, I whip around and draw back my bow, the arrow already set and aimed at the intruder. They frantically raise their arms in surrender, fear spread across their face, eyes shut tight.</p><p>Recognizing that terrified expression, I sigh and lower my bow, setting the arrow back down on to the workbench. “Really, Doom? You should know not to break into my workshop by now. Knock and wait like everybody else next time so I don’t wind up killing you.”</p><p>The frightened boy opens his eyes to look up at me, slowly moving his arms back to his sides. “Sorry, Palm. It’s late, and this is kind of important so I didn’t want to waste any time waiting for you at the door.” He continues walking down the stairs, making his way towards me.</p><p>“It’s fine, but for your own sake don’t do that again.” I pause, taking a look at Doom up and down.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Why are you wearing a suit? Am I late for a mid-night wedding or something?”</p><p>“No, there are no town events scheduled for this weekend. Which is why,” He leans in with a massive grin. “I scheduled a little something for everyone to attend!”</p><p>The last event Doom hosted was a wedding, and since then has been dropping hints on a project he’s been working on. </p><p>“Is this that thing you’ve been planning and telling everyone other than me about? Usually you just talk to people rather than making a separate event anyways, so what’s the deal?”</p><p>His expression falters slightly, looking to the side of me. “Could you, uh, put the bow down?”</p><p>“Yeah, my apologies.” I place the bow on top of the workbench, trying not to knock anything off.</p><p>“Thank you. Anyways, I didn’t tell you because it’s for your benefit. I’ve been coming up with ways that we, as a community, could ease the pressure of overseeing our realm for you. I imagine it gets to be a handful, trying to control everything all the time.”</p><p>I bring my hand to my face, rubbing my eyes in frustration. “Doom, we’ve been over this. I don’t run or control anything. I simply watch over and make sure everything runs smoothly while working with the people.” I remove my hand, looking back at him. “Listen, I appreciate your efforts and will hear what you have to say, but I can’t guarantee that your ideas will actually happen.”</p><p>“That’s good enough for me.” He shrugs my comments off. “I think you’ll come to find my points pretty convincing, as will the rest of the realm.”</p><p>He reaches into the inner pocket of his suit, pulling out a flyer. “Here.” I take the paper from him. “This lists all of the details. Can’t wait to see you there!” While saying this, he begins walking back up the stairs to the main storefront.</p><p>“Hey Doom?”</p><p>He stops mid-step. “Yeah?”</p><p>“Is there any reason for the no weapons rule? You know I’m not going without my bow.”</p><p>“Oh, that. It’s more for the rest of the townsfolk than you. I’m trying to keep this as safe and relaxed as possible. It’s more of a discussion than a speech anyways.” A few moments later, he’s out of the shop, shutting the door behind him.</p><p>I look down at the flyer once more before walking over to my workbench and setting it down. It says the event is tomorrow afternoon, outside the grounds of Olympus. There’s nothing surrounding that part of town except for forests last time I was there. That portion of the overworld is Doom’s home, but it’s not often that I’m able to visit anymore.</p><p>Well, whatever this big speech is, it’d be rude of me not to go.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WOAH I ACTUALLY HAVE CONTENT ON HERE? Never thought I'd see the day when I start posting on this website. Crazy times man.<br/>Anyways, thanks for reading, it means a lot! I know this was short, but I promise the other chapters will be longer.<br/>I'm really excited to finally get cracking on this story. </p><p>I love ya faces!<br/>-JustaPalmTree</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>